morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Morpheus
Morpheus is a planet in the galaxy of Ursa Sirius. Morpheus is the largest out of 52 known planets all created by the entity, Data. The entity is the creator of all, and is legend into war with the entity Ventura. Ventura brings magic to all vulnerable creation, destroying the living with war and chaos. The world has its own legend, of how the two gods are in fact moons of protection. This legend goes believed by some, and remains only a bed time story to others. This planet is also closest to Sunarium (the Sun). The Regions of Morpheus [[Asha|'Asha']]' ' Libertus Meridianus ' [[Neigoria|'Neigoria]]'' '' Nordheim Oceania [[Oryza|'Oryza']]'' '' [[Plumdonia|'Plumdonia']]'' '' Regalis Regazya Soumi Vittoria Languages The Oceans Of Morpheus * Aequora: The 4th largest ocean, Mostly inhabited by sea serpents and large fish. Rarely sailed upon by local lands due to sea serpents damages. * Armentarius: The 3rd largest ocean, Mainly inhabited by squid and jellyfishes as well as mermaids. Extremely colourful in ocean flora and is treated as a trade gateway. Used by all to sail upon. * Celestial: The 2nd largest ocean, Inhabited by crustaceans and seahorses. Abundant in sea urchins as well as occasional shipwrecks due to monsoons. Widely used. * Cruentum: The 5th largest ocean, Abundant with dolphin, whales, sharks and the large varieties of ocean life. Again widely used * Iskald: The largest ocean, Filled to the brim with a variety of mer creatures, tropical fish and turtles as well as supposedly the kraken. Vastly sailed upon by all. * Lovina: The smallest ocean, Littered with cannibalistic creatures, sirens and shipwrecks. Treacherous for smaller ships. * Maris: The 6th largest ocean, Little of the life is known in this corner of the ocean. Most likely to hide bottom feeders and angler fish. Sailed upon but known for bandit hideouts. The Religion and Beliefs of Morphians Maori & Caoul As Morpheus is a highly religious world, the majority believe and follow gods. However, not all. For those who do follow the religion of the world. There is gods for whether a person is Caoul or Maori. Caoul Along with your average human there is a race of superhuman beings, who live across the seas, forests, deserts, or even in a town near you. Superhumans who can pass as normal human beings. Become your friend, your mother, your father, your lover. Anybody. Beings who can pass as humans, but have greater strength and power than any mere human could ever possess. Sirens, seductresses of the sea and sky, using their voices to lure in unsuspecting sailors. Cyborgs, being who are half human, half robot. Possessing unimaginable strength and knowledge. Accompanied by immortality. Even pure beings, such as angels roam the earth, sometimes watching over their loved ones. These are no mere humans, these are hybrids, a freak of nature. Powerful, unbeatable, beings. Maori Behind the veil of normal humanity lies a whole other world where the Maoris live. They have abilities beyond the imagination; manipulating the elements, creating shadows, healing and shifting time. These are the magic users of Morpheus. Witches and warlocks that can either bless or curse you from your normality. Or hiding from behind the corners the Dark Fae play their evil tricks, turning you green and stealing your belongings for there own twisted satisfaction. Demons wait in the dark with they are murderous minds, preparing to pounce as the werewolf howls at the purple moon. Magic and mystery, Power and immortality. The things that were thought only to be fantasy, becomes a reality. These are the Maoris. Races and classes Safe houses * Faewood - Kingdom - Nordheim * Camp Lyricus - Travellers Camp - Meridianus * Medela - Village - Nordheim * Deuge Caverns - Village - Vittoria * Septimo: Favilla - Ship - Oceans of Morpheus. The world holds two main Gods. Originally Ursa Sirius created a single moon to orbit the multiple planets of the galaxy as a protector. The blue shades of Ursa is the aura that would spiral and protect, while the purple would attack and destroy. The moon was half and half of each shade. Ursa Sirius is said to be its own entity, some believe she is the mother and the god of the gods, others just believe she is only the galaxy. She is, by lore, and canonically female, however. Being one moon, the negative and positive energy fought, both holding an almost human personality. Soon, the negative started cracking, originally aiming to be split 50/50 down the middle of the moon. But due to the immense power and the ability to destroy, shattered and broke away. Rendered useless in many pieces, Ventura's entity became dormant for a long time. Data then took over. As a creator, she found it easy to create Jique. The god of Matter. Together the pair fixed her moon. In doing so, Data was able to team up with her child, and the creation of 6 other gods, Light, Life, Earth, Skye, Ocean and Fire. They took the many planets in Ursa into their hands. In doing so, they created life and structure upon many; Morpheus, being in the center and the largest planet, was the most sought after. When Data had her head start, Ventura was taking the time to plan his attack, blaming her for his shattering half. He soon created his first God, Enzi. Enzi is the god of anti-matter. Destroying and ripping apart some nearby planets Ventura fused with the remains to build himself up, increasing his power to, as well, create his first 6 gods, Darkness, Death, Seer, Time, Elemental magic, Space. He thought by adding a less natural approach to his creations, he would make them more powerful. It was then he was able to start attacking the earths that Data had put so much effort into creating. However Ventura gave the earth the darkness it needed to create balance. Data did not see it this way, fighting back in defense. Races of human and super human, against races of magic users fought upon the many worlds. Many planets were destroyed by the plague of darkness that spread across the living. Even now, the lasting worlds, like Morpheus fight. Killing each other over religion and the gods. Human vs Magic. Spirit Realm [[Spirit Realm|'Morpheus's Spirit Realm']] Morpheus has no heaven or hell. Instead there is a place known as "The Spirit Realm" where souls of the deceased roam awaiting judgement and reincarnation. Roleplay Rooms Septimoo.jpg|Septimo|link=Septimo SeptimoEngineRoom.jpg|Septimo EngineRoom|link=Septimo:Engine Room Category:Locations